


Pyro

by Ink Weaver (smaugholmeswatson)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Adventure, Chaos, Fantasy, Fire, Gen, Work In Progress, pyromaniac
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-11
Updated: 2017-11-11
Packaged: 2019-01-31 21:16:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12690369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smaugholmeswatson/pseuds/Ink%20Weaver
Summary: A young girl is offered the opportunity of a lifetime by a mysterious figure one dark night, an opportunity that will turn her life upside down.





	Pyro

This is the third time this has happened this month and each time another person has vanished never to be seen again. Nobody knows what happens to them or where they go. As soon as I hear the piercing scream outside I know it is happening again. 

Even though my every instinct shouts at me not too I find myself being drawn towards the window by some invisible force I am helpless to fight against. I watch as one by one the other houses on the street, and even the streetlights, themselves go dark. This black tide creeps towards me, never stopping and never slowing until, finally, my house is next. Too late to run and with barely any time left to hide the invisible force releases me and I stumble back, intending to run for the under stairs cupboard. I only make it a few steps before i am plunged into darkness. 

Instantly I freeze, icy terror clawing through my veins and holding me on the spot. Behind me, from the centre of the room, there is an ominous, snake like slithering sound. I suck in a sharp breath. Please, please let that be a figment of my overactive imagination. 

My hope is quickly shattered seconds later by a long drawn out hiss. "There's no use trying to hide human. I can smell your fear. I can taste each terrified beat of your heart. You are mine. " 

It takes an incredible effort of will not to whimper in fright and collapse in a heap. Instead I somehow manage to force myself to stay standing, though I have to swallow hard a few times before I can finally speak. "W-w-what do you want with me? Who are you?" I wince at the uncontrollable stutter that is audible in my voice. 

A low, sinuous laugh oozes from the darkness. "I am the creature who lives between the seconds, who prays upon those who have lost their way, who people see and never remember. I am the creature you find when you slip through the cracks." This is beginning to sound like a well rehearsed script. "I am the darkness between the lightning flashes, the scream in the night. I am the destroyer of civilisations and the one all governments fear. I am Chaos." With this final grand flourish the creature steps forward into the light and I finally get to see it in all its horrifying glory. An unsettling mix of snake, eagle and bear the creature towers above me, the top of its horns scraping the ceiling. "As for what I want...I'm here to recruit you." 

Needless to say this wasn't the answer I was expecting. "Im sorry, what?" I ask, honestly thinking I must have heard the creature wrong. 

Chaos smiles coldly. "I'm here to recruit you." It repeats. "People like you are just what I'm looking for. An underachiever who was bullied at school and then fell in with the wrong crowd. An outsider and a loner with a talent for setting fires. Someone like you would be a valuable asset to the little team I'm getting together. Join me and you could become so much greater than you are. All you need to do is say yes." 

Oh it is so, so tempting but something, a rather big detail holds me back. "What about my family? They'll miss me if I simply disappear." 

Chaos tips it's head to one side. "Will they really miss you? I'm pretty sure they are days away from kicking you out. Far as they will be concerned you will just be another runaway who disappeared and was never seen or heard from again. " Still seeing I am unconvinced Chaos stretches out a clawed hand. "Do you really want to spend your live as another down and out on the street, as a statistic for the government to count? Come, you were born for so much more than that and you know it." 

After that the choice isn't a hard one. Without any further hesitation I place my hand in Chaos' claws. "I'm in." I say with conviction, as I gaze into eyes the same colour as the fire that so fascinates me. A flood of warmth and a feeling of incredible power washes through my body. 

*Work in progress* 


End file.
